


Hand in Hand

by RoseWinsdor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWinsdor/pseuds/RoseWinsdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed her hand like always and she held on just as tight. Stiles, the only one to notice there was something wrong with her, the only one who would ever listen, the one who she guarded with her life, her goofball, her partner in crime, her protector, her family, her hand to hold... Her Stiles.<br/>Stiles/Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes of the story will be similar to actual scenes in the show, others will be completely original. Note that some characters and scenes will be slightly altered to fit the story. This will follow the lives of all of the characters and will be separated by seasons. This first chapter is present day Lydia reflecting on her life. The rest of the story up until we get back to this moment will be a flashback. Please keep an open mind and give feedback. I write the story by seasons so I am open to suggestions.

End of Season Five.  
Stephen Hawking once said “The thing about smart people is that they seem like crazy people to dumb people.”  
Perhaps that was what Lydia Nicole Rose Martin was.  
Smart and crazy.  
With an IQ of 173, valedictorian, president of science club, math club, history club, student council, and national honors society, a full ride to every ivy league school, a current goal of becoming an anesthesiologist, a perfect ACT score, and a CNA at the local hospital there was no doubt that Lydia was very smart.  
They also thought she was crazy.  
This was the girl that would religiously wash her hands, organize everything she could lay her eyes on, wake up in the middle of the woods lost next to a dead body, stayed up all night long trying to solve imaginary problems, spend two hours each morning cleaning her entire house, and was later entered into the Asylum by her mother.  
The average person would call Lydia crazy. But then again to Lydia almost every average person was dumb.  
Lydia knew she was smart. It was her favorite quality about herself even though she knew she had many exceptional qualities about her. She also knew she wasn’t crazy. She used to care about what other people thought about her. Freshman year she cared if people thought she was crazy.  
Now standing alone on the dark lacrosse field illuminated only by the bleacher lights in her homecoming dress looking back at the past four years of her new life she didn’t care if people thought if she was crazy or not. Her friends- no family knew she wasn’t crazy.  
They knew she was special. They knew she was a banshee. They knew that she was always in control of her emotions. They knew that she wasn’t crazy. Her packs opinion was the only opinion that mattered to her.  
She had no real family left. Her old popular life had been ripped from her. The boy she loved was no longer in love with her. She was the talk of Beacon Hills.  
This lacrosse field was where she lost her innocence four years ago. This was where everything changed. Now standing here alone at night four years later in a dress just like the last time she knew things had to be different again. She had to change and move on. She had to take control of her life again. She had to leave Beacon Hills and forget about werewolves, banshees, werecoyotes and every other creature she had encountered.  
Lydia Martin was not crazy. She was smart. She was loyal. She was selfless.  
But this time she had to be selfish. Scott, Kira, Malia, Stiles, and everyone else would have to wait.  
For once Lydia had decided to put herself first and start over. She closed her eyes and pictured her new life as a pre-med student at MIT. No werewolves, banshees, and most importantly no Stiles. This was what she wanted.  
“Lydia! Are you coming back inside? It’s freezing out here!”  
Lydia turned around at the sound of the voice. It was her favorite sound. Favorite and least favorite. It was heart breaking knowing that it was the last night with this boy. The boy she loved. Hearing his voice normally made her happy. Right now it was just bitter sweet.  
“Yeah I’m coming. I’m just remembering.” She said wrapping her arms around herself protecting herself from the cold evening breeze.  
The figure walking towards her suddenly came into view and she could see his tall lanky figure walking towards her. His cheeks were flushed from dancing and his hair was a mess as always.  
Stiles Stilinski her brave protector and best friend gave her a crooked goofy smile and slipped off his suit jacket draping it around her bare arms.  
“What are you remembering?” Stiles said looking into Lydias eyes.  
“This was where it became all too real for me. I mean I knew about all of these supernatural happenings a while before Peter but this was where it all became personal.” Lydia said with a small sigh wrapping his jacket around her arms breathing in his scent that she knew all too well.  
Stiles was silent looking at his best friend.  
“Lydia that’s all in the past. I know these past years have probably been harder on you than anyone else but it’s gonna get better. You have Malia your best girlfriend, you’re probably going to Harvard to major in brain surgery-”  
“Brain surgery isn’t a major genius.” Lydia said interrupting him with a smile and a shove with her shoulder.  
“Whatever, you’re gonna be a rocket scientist or something, you’re gonna be really successful. You’re always successful. These past few years haven’t exactly gone according to plan but you’re Lydia Martin. You always have a backup plan. And then you have a backup plan for the backup plan. And then a backup plan for the backup plan for the backup plan. And then-“  
“Stiles not even I’m following you.” She interrupted again tilting her head and scrunching her nose up at him.  
He gave her another one of his goofy smiles.  
“You know what I mean. You’re gonna figure something out. You always do. And the pack is gonna be right behind you as always. We're always gonna be here. You’ve always had our back and we will always have yours. Now come on. There’s a homecoming dance going on in that gym and I’m pretty sure they’re playing that one Apple Bottom Jeans song right now and you know that my jam so come on!”  
He grabbed her hand like always and she held on just as tight. Even though his large hands were her home, even though Stiles was her hand to hold, she knew that she would soon let his hand go. But not right now. Right now she was going to enjoy one last dance with the boy she loved. The only one to notice there was something wrong with her, the only one who would ever listen, the one who was always there for her, the one who she guarded with her life, the other half of brains of the pack, her goofball, her partner in crime, her protector, her family, her hand to hold…  
Her Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Strutting up to school Lydia Martin knew her place. It was at the top. She had it all. The money that could make Bill Gates jealous, the brains that could match Einstein himself, the looks that would cause Megan Fox to grow green with envy, the popularity status greater than Regina George herself, and the boyfriend not even Taylor Swift could imagine.  
Life was perfect for Lydia. She had Yale, Harvard, Columbia, Dartmouth, Brown, Penn, Cornell, and Princeton all fighting over who would be the one to snatch up the bright young scholar. She had become a certified CNA and was getting all the necessary experience of working at a hospital. She of course was one step ahead of the game and was soaking up medical terms and procedures like a sponge.  
Her boyfriend Jackson was the hottest and most popular guy in school. She always had the best parties at her million dollar mansion and had her latest bash which was Friday all planned out in advance. Of course she had it all planned out. Lydia Martin was a perfectionist.  
Everything is always planned out. And everything always goes the way Lydia wanted it to go. Her heels clicked on the concrete and her heart skipped a beat thinking about the time. Lydia was never late to anything. She was always exactly fifteen minutes early to everything.  
A few girls in her AP chemistry waved to her and she gave them a big smile while wishing them a good morning.  
She could hear indistinct chatter around her as she approached the front steps of the school and faintly she could hear the noise of some skinny brunette boy and his friend telling her that she looked beautiful. Of course she did.  
Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a neat messy bun lacking any stray pieces, and her blue blazer, white button down and dark brown high waisted skirt, paired with nude heels set her one step ahead of the rest of the girls who were wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. Lydia looked perfect and of course she should. She was a perfectionist. She looked down at her purple coffee mug which had “I’m not bossy, I’m the boss” written on the front with a smirk. She took a long gulp knowing that she would not be able to complete her day without caffeine.  
First period was a breeze of course. Calculus was a skill she had mastered as an online class back when she was twelve. Sitting down at her desk right in front she placed her leather backpack down and got out her disinfectant wipes.  
After cleaning the surface of her desk she got out her purple color coordinated notebook, binder, pencil, and pen out of it and meticulously arranged it on top of her desk. While the teacher went over how they would be studying common integration properties Lydia reached into her backpack and pulled out her bottle of hand sanitizer and quickly washed her hands with it after setting it on her desk. She knew that she would be using it at least nine more times that class period. Nine was the average amount of time. Lydia had done the calculations in her head. On a good day where she never had to touch any other surface other than her already sanitized desk she would only use it twice in an hour. On bad days where she was required to do group activities and hands on work she could use it at least twenty.  
Her teacher finished up going over some of the basic chapters this year and Lydia made a mental note in her mind of everything. She got out a piece of paper and wrote down everything they would be studying. After she was done writing it in purple gel pencil she checked everything off.  
She had learned all of this long ago. She just loved making lists. Looking at the checked off list her heart gave a little flutter. She knew everything in the class. She was ahead. She was perfect. Everything in her life was in it’s proper order and place. This year was going to be easy for her and she sat back in her chair clearly relaxed as she shot her hand up for every answer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Scott if you actually play then who will I talk to?” Stiles said looking at his best friend.  
“I don’t know maybe you could try Lydia?” Scott said nudging his friend.  
“Shut up Scott she probably just didn’t hear me this morning.” Stiles mumbled thinking back to his encounter where he tried to talk to Lydia earlier that morning.  
“I’m serious though. I can’t spend my whole life sitting on the sidelines!”  
Stiles called out after his friend while rushing onto the lacrosse field  
tripping over some of his gear. He ran to meet up with him grumbling  
under his breath as he saw their worst enemy Jackson.  
Jackson was smirking at something Danny had said and looked up at Scott and Stiles.  
He glared narrowing his eyes.  
“Stiles check it out.” Scott said diverting his attention from the school bully  
to the girls up in the stands.  
Stiles forgot how to breathe. There in the bleachers was Lydia Martin. She  
was sitting next to some other girl but Stiles hardly noticed her. Lydia  
was the only thing he saw. She was laughing at something the other girl  
said and her perfect smile made Stiles feel warm inside. His world slowly  
melted as he started thinking about his infatuation with the strawberry blonde.  
“That’s her. The girl I was telling you about. Her name is Allison.”  
Scott said looking at the girl next to Lydia. Stiles tore his eyes  
from her long enough to get a glimpse of the girl Scott was talking about.  
She was beautiful. She was not Lydia but then again can any girl  
compare to the perfection that was Lydia Martin?  
“She’s pretty hot man.” Stiles said looking at his friend. He smiled a little  
bit at the look Scott had for this girl. He looked like a lost puppy who  
had finally found someone to adopt him. Stiles didn’t have the heart to  
mention that she was already hanging out with Jackson and Lydia the two most popular kids at school so he just shook his head at his love struck friend.  
Over on the bleachers Allison was asking about Scott.  
Lydia was waving at her boyfriend Jackson and hardly noticed what Allison her new best friend was saying.  
“Who?” She asked barely paying attention.  
“Do you know much about Scott? That kid over on the field?” Allison asked Lydia with a dimple in her smile.  
“Scott who? I’ve never heard of a Scott. Does her go to our school?”  
Lydia asked pulling out a mirror to fix her lipstick.  
“He is in my English class.” Allison seemed preoccupied by the lacrosse player as he took up a position as the goal keeper.  
Lydia got out her bottle of hand sanitizer and used it quickly before putting it away.  
“I don’t know much about him then.” Lydia said rubbing in the gel while watching the game.  
Back on the field Stiles watched his friend get brutally drilled.  
“Come on Scott. Do this for us.” Stiles whispered under his breath.  
Stiles wanted- no needed his friend to do well. If Scott played it  
would be a victory for nerds everywhere. Stiles could faintly hear coach  
yelling at Scott but Stiles blocked it out. Blocking out coach and his  
whistle had become a habit of Stiles.  
Suddenly as if a switch had turned on Scott caught the ball. Then another, then another, then another. Stiles jumped up and cheered overcome with pride for his best friend. He started moon walking but withered away upon  
seeing Jackson glaring at him.  
Looking up at the bleachers he was surprised to see Lydia and Allison both standing up and cheering for Scott.  
Stiles turned his attention back to Jackson only to see that he was not happy upon seeing his girlfriend cheering for someone that he hates.  
“Oh no…” Stiles said looking back to Scott with wide eyes.  
All though he was happy for his friend he had just made their season a lot harder. 

Lydia hadn’t used her Bluetooth in a while. This wasn’t 2002. But she wanted to keep her hands clear while she did some busy work while waiting for Jackson.  
She was on hold with a representative from Cornell while sitting in the waiting room waiting for the x rays of Jacksons shoulder to come back. To be honest it wasn’t her top school and she didn’t even want to go there but her mother would kill her if she didn’t apply and get accepted into every Ivy League school.  
She closed her book titled “Complexity and Contradiction in Architecture” and put it away. She was fascinated by it but couldn’t focus very well in the setting she was in. Hospitals visits made her antsy. She didn’t mind working there but when she was visiting someone everything was different. Her heart rate sped up as she had intrusive thoughts about contracting a virus from one of the patients. Her mind wandered to the real reason she was here.  
Jackson.  
She could almost hear the sickening crunch his shoulder made when it contacted with Scott. Her mind quickly flashed to an image of her throwing Jackson out of the window or stabbing him. She panicked and quickly hid her thoughts. She needed to control herself. Intrusive thoughts were not a part of the plan. She would never hurt Jackson. Despite their occasionally rocky relationship she did love Jackson and her sick mind just had to realize that.  
She absent mindedly twirled her hair and looked up. In front of her was the same tall lanky boy from the other morning. She tilted her head and smiled up at him. Who was this boy and who did he think he was? He was kind of cute as he stammered some sort of speech in front of her.  
She wasn’t hearing any of it due to the Bluetooth but it was truly fascinating to watch this irrelevant boy in front of her stutter awkwardly.  
Finally after enough of the show she took out her Bluetooth.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get any of that was it worth repeating?” She asked with a smile at him.  
His face fell and he shook his head. Already accepting his answer she replaced her Bluetooth and continued listening to the hold music as she faintly heard him stammer once more while leaning on the wall of the other side of the waiting room.  
Grumbling she turned off her Bluetooth and got up.  
“Lydia Martin waits for no one. She does not wait for x rays to get back and she most certainly does not wait for ‘Stuart’ from Cornell honor society to take her off of hold.” She said under her breath walking towards Jackson. She would asses him herself. She knew every bone in the human body and if she had to poke him in all the right places in order to find out if it was broken or not than she would.  
While on her way to Jacksons room she saw the door to the morgue propped open. Lydia had spent enough time at the hospital as a CNA to know that you never leave the morgue door open. She had never been in the morgue but her curiosity got the best of her.  
She entered the room timidly. It was dark and cold and she could see in the actual morgue area a tall sturdy figure hovering above a body.  
He was not dressed in proper uniform Lydia noted as she hid behind a cabinet.  
The figure turned around and Lydia couldn’t get a good look at him until he walked further into the light from the hallway outside.  
It was Scott McCall. He darted out into the hallway and closed the door behind him immersing Lydia into the darkness.  
Lydia gasped as the gears inside of her head started turning.  
She approached the problem the same way she approached everything else.  
By asking questions.  
Why was Scott McCall sneaking into a morgue?  
Who was the body he was examining?  
What was Scotts connection to the body?  
Why did he have to sneak in to see the body instead of waiting for a funeral?  
“Unless, he needed to see the body in a hurry or he needed to prove something for himself.” Lydia answered her last question under her breath.  
Going against her moral code she opened up the door into the main morgue and gulped. Dead bodies always scared her.  
She started shaking as she approached the body Scott had put back in the freezer system.  
“You need to be brave Lydia. There is a problem right now and you hate problems. But you love to solve them. Swallow your fear and solve the problem at hand.” Her logical and analytical portion of her brain spoke to her as she took a deep breath and rolled out the body.  
She gasped when she lifted the sheet to see what she was looking at.  
It was the lower portion of a dead body. She looked at the tag on the toe of the half body.  
Laura Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia couldn't shake the bad feeling off of her. She had a very good instincts and her gut feelings were normally right. Something in her gut told her that there was something going on.

She had just finished up looking Jackson over and spent a little time with him before heading back to her house. The car ride home offered her a private chance to really think.

The dead body in the morgue was Laura Hale. As in Derek Hales sister. Lydias older brother Andrew, had been best friends with Derek Hale throughout high school. She faintly remembered meeting Laura a few times back when her brother was friends with Derek.

Lydia had even more questions to ask herself now.

How did she die?

What did Scott McCall have to do with her?

Where was Derek?

And most importantly was he all right?

Lydia always had a soft spot for her brothers friend Derek. He often came off as rough around the edges and a bit stubborn but he wasn't when he was over at their house. He would always wink at her when playing video games with Andrew and stood up for her whenever her brother would tease her.

Lydia was not heartless. In fact she was almost the opposite. Despite all of her nagging logical questions she had to focus on the most important one.

How was Derek? Did he know his sister was dead? If so did he need help with the funeral? Was there anything she could do? Was he going to be alright?

Deciding that tonight she would go out to the old Hale house and see if her brothers old friend was there. She had a brownie mix in the pantry and remembered that he always had a sweet tooth especially for chocolate.

"Martha, Andrew I'm home!" Lydia said shouting as she opened the front door to her house. She dropped off her bag on the dining room table and rifled through the mail. Most of it was bills. She sighed and put them down next to her bag. According to her schedule she wouldn't be allowed to pay them until tomorrow night.

"Lydia! Come on in we were just heavily invested in playing a game of old maid!" Meredith said looking up at her with a friendly smile.

Martha Martinez was a part time nurse who stayed with Andrew while Lydia was at school and her mother was at work or out of town. She was about thirty five and spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. Without Martha there was no way Lydia or her mother would be able to take care of Andrew. Natalie Martin was often out of town on business trips and when she was home she spend most of her time at the law office.

Andrew looked up from his cards and spoke to Martha.

"I had a sister named Lydia once." He said as he moved his wheelchair around to look at Lydia.

Lydia sighed as she picked up some clean laundry that Martha left on the couch. Lydia was so used to her brother forgetting who she was now.

"How was our big guy today?" Lydia asked as she folded a pale pink cable knit sweater.

Martha played her last card winning the game. Getting up she moved the blanket back over Andrew to keep him warm. She wheeled him over to the fireplace right next to the stain glass window. This was his favorite spot in the house.

Martha came back over to Lydia and helped her fold laundry.

"It was a good morning until he saw an old picture of himself. He got very confused and agitated. I put the picture up in your room on the dresser. I got him to calm down a little bit but he was still very anxious and confused."

"Alright. Thank you Martha, I can get the rest you go on home. Mom is getting in from her flight tonight." Lydia said finishing up the rest of the laundry. She put it in a clothes basket and set it on her hip while seeing Martha out the door.

Lydia walked back into the main sitting room and gazed at her older brother. He looked so lost and confused while staring into the fire as if the flames could give him all of the answers he needed.

She shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room to put the clothes away. After putting away the last button down she finally gathered the courage to look at the picture on the dresser.

It was of Andrew on prom night. He stood on the front steps of their large house. His smile reached from ear to ear and he had an arm around his best friend Derek Hale.

"Derek!" Lydia exclaimed, remembering that she needed to check to see how he was doing.

She took hold of the picture and put in one of the many boxes in her parents old room. Lydia refused to get a good look around the room for fear of being overcome with memories. She didn't have time for her own problems. Not when Andrew and Derek needed her. And those brownies were not going to make themselves.

"Andrew do you want to lick the spoon?" Lydia asked her brother who she wheeled into the kitchen. Being in the kitchen was one of her favorite activities to do with her brother. She loved making food and he loved eating it.

Andrew smiled and reached out for the spoon which Lydia gave to him.

She pulled up a chair and sat down after washing her hands.

"Andrew do you remember Derek Hale?" Lydia said looking intently at her brother.

"Derek? Yes we were friends, I think." He said looking down at his lap with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Was there ever anything strange about his family?" Lydia asked again hoping for some answers.

"He had a lot of family. They were all a little odd but that's about it." He said trying very hard to remember his old friend.

"Ok, thank you Drew. I'm proud of you for remembering them." Lydia said leaning forward giving a small smile to her brother.

"When are my parents getting back?" Dew asked while licking the spoon.

Lydia answered the question the same way she had a thousand times every day.

"Dad is out of town for now and Mom is on a business trip."

"But they will be back right? I miss my family." He said slowly as if remembering something from long ago.

"Of course they will be back." And with that Lydia got up and took the brownies out of the beeping oven.

"Andrew I am going out for a little bit ok? I have turned the game on so you can go watch that. If you need anything call me ok? Mom should be home any time now." Lydia said turning off the gas fireplace.

"I'll be fine." Andrew said in between bites of dinner Lydia had fixed him. She smiled and adjusted his blanket again.

Lydia had a hard time remembering where the old Hale house was but after ten minutes of looking she saw the familiar clearing. It looked just as abandoned and ruined as the day it burned down.

"Poor Derek." Lydia thought. "First the boy loses his girlfriend, then his best friend, then almost his whole family, and now his sister."

She was about to walk up to the front door and knock when she saw two bodies to the side of the house.

Lydia walked closer to get a good look and noticed it was Scott McCall and that boy from the waiting room at the hospital.

She gasped and held onto her tray of brownies even tighter.

More questions filled her inquisitive head.

What were they doing here?

What was their connection to Laura Hale?

Where was Derek?

What were they looking at?

Moving to get a better look yet still staying hidden Lydia noticed that they were standing over a hole in the ground.

She could faintly hear the tall scrawny one motion to a plant.

Lydia recognized it to be wolfs bane. This was odd because wolfs bane doesn't normally grow in California. It was located farther north. Unless it was planted there.

The tall one began pulling it up out of the ground and Lydia recognized the long rope attached to it to form a spiral pattern. Her ever so active mind asked even more questions.

Scott looked like he was about to have an allergic reaction and so the two boys ran off into the woods again.

Lydia, deciding it was safe to come out of her hiding place, cautiously walked over to the hole in the ground. What she saw caused her to gasp yet again. It was the other half of Laura Hales body.

Why was Laura Hale buried in Dereks back yard?

How did Scott and his friend know she was here?

Were they involved in her death?

Why was the wolfs bane so important to them?

Why was Scott affected by the plant but not the other boy?

Lydia had so many questions piled up inside of her brain. .

She wasn't sure how to solve half of these questions but one thing was for sure. Scott McCall was acting suspicious and Lydia wanted to know why.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson was furious about McCall winning the lacrosse game. Lydia was furious that McCall had kissed her new best friend Allison. What if Scott was dangerous? She did not want Allison mixed up in his world. That was why Lydia needed to come up with a plan to get to the bottom of whatever Scott McCall and his skinny little friend were up to.

"Do you think he got bit by a spider?" Jackson said looking up from his biology homework looking at his girlfriend.

They were over at Lydias house studying but their minds were far from their school work.

"Don't be stupid Jackson. We need to be realistic here. Scott McCall went from being a weak nobody to being the new star player and dating my best friend." Lydia said exasperated.

"Hey I thought I was the star player." Lydia gave him a look saying not anymore.

"Anyway what about my theory that he is taking steroids?" Jackson said looking at his brilliant girlfriend hoping she would have all the answers, which she normally did.

"No he doesn't exhibit any of the symptoms. Testicular atrophy and gynecomastia were ruled out by Danny." She said rubbing her thumb against her bottom lip a habit she did when she was thinking.

"Wait testicular what? What did Danny do?" Jackson said looking at Lydia. He loved her but sometimes she spoke in a foreign language.

"Testicular atrophy is the shrinking of the testicles. Gynecomastia is the development of breast and male pattern baldness. I had Danny look at him in the locker rooms. He said that if anything Scotts testicles had gotten bigger-"

"Gross." Jackson deadpanned.

"And that Scott has grown more hair. Normally the effect of steroids on the male body causes hair loss. Danny said that Scott has started growing chest hair. We have to rule out steroids. The facts don't add up." Lydia said rubbing her thumb to her lip again.

She hadn't told Jackson about the Laura Hale morgue and Hale house incident with Scott. She wasn't sure why but her gut told her that it wasn't a good idea to reveal that to him. She did tell him that she was suspicious of the boy though. Jackson shared her suspicions and together they decided to hatch a plan.

"We don't know enough about him. Perhaps if we get closer and observe we might find a breakthrough." Lydia said an idea forming in her head.

"Okay how do we do that?" Jackson said looking at the girl.

"How do you feel about double dates?" Lydia said with a sick smile.

"Blue is totally your color Allison." Lydia said holding up the dress to her friend.

"I'm not really a dress type girl." Allison replies with a shy smile.

"But it's your first real date with this guy! You have got to make an impression!" Lydia says flopping on the bed with a laugh.

"Yes and we are going bowling not clubbing." Allison says turning around with a smile to put away the dress. Lydia rolls her eyes and groans when she hears the word bowling. She hated bowling. The balls had way too many germs and there was no way she was going to be sticking her fingers in the holes where other people put their dirty fingers. And Lydia would die if she had to wear shoes that other people had worn before her. That's why she bought herself her own purple ball and shoes for the occasion.

"Bowling was your idea I don't know why you are rolling your eyes." Allison said finding a jacket in the back and putting it on.

Suddenly Mr. Argent came in the room and told them that they weren't going anywhere because of the curfew.

"But dad I have to go!" Allison said in protest.

"I said no. There have been too many deaths. Going out at night isn't safe." He yelled walking out of the room.

Lydia groaned again. Her plan was ruined.

Lydia was surprised when she saw her friend open the window.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lydia asked looking up at her from the bed.

"I'm going out. Are you coming as well?" Allison asked with a smirk.

Lydia groaned again grabbing her bag and exited out of the window.

"Stiles do you think Lydia knows?" Scott asked his friend in the locker room.

"Lydia? Lydia as in my Lydia?" Stiles asked as his shirt got stuck on his head. He tugged harder and it finally came off but not before he tripped over his bag and fell shirtless onto the locker room floor.

"Your Lydia?" Scott said with a smirk laughing.

"You know what I mean!" Stiles said picking himself off and looking around for his practice jersey.

"Yeah but do you think she knows?" Scott said nervously picking at his frayed jersey.

"Knows what?"

"Knows everything!" Scott said a little louder than he meant to.

"Scott, it's Lydia Martin. Of course she knows everything. In grade school she was smarter than the teachers." Stiles said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But do you think she knows about what I turn into on the full moon?" Scott asked grabbing his shoulder making sure he was paying attention.

"What makes you think that? I mean Lydia is the smartest person in this town but how could she figure out that you're a freaking werewolf!" Stiles said reassuring his best friend.

"I don't know. I don't want to underestimate her. Both her and Jackson have been breathing down our backs recently. I saw her following me into the morgue and in the woods when we were looking for Lauras body I could smell brownies. Stiles I think she knows I'm a werewolf!" He said as they exited the locker room and onto the field.

"Scott just because you smelled brownies in the middle of the woods doesn't mean that Lydia knows that you're a werewolf. Scott you are starting to sound insane." Stiles said pointing out the flaws in his idea.

"Stiles I just have an uneasy feeling about her. Why else would she want to go on a double date with me and Allison!" Scott said.

"It's Allison and I. That's the correct grammar." A voice behind them said. Spinning behind they noticed Lydia behind them.

"Lydia! Hey, how long have you been behind us? What are you doing at our practice?" Scott said stumbling over his words.

He looked at Stiles for help with what to say to her but Stiles was speech less staring at the girl of his dreams.

She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue button up with a black and white striped sweater over it tucked into the skirt. She had both of her hands on her waist and her large silver watch and bangle combination flickered in the sun blinding the boys. Her hair was half pulled back with a black bow and her coral colored lips were set in a straight line.

Stiles was struck by her. She was preppy and studious looking as always. All he wanted to do was kiss her on her perfect colored lips and run his fingers through her sleek perfectly curled hair and mess it up. In fact he was vividly imagining it and only broke out of his trance when she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about I'm just here to drop off my boyfriends shirt. He left it at my house last night. Have fun at practice. I'll be seeing you around boys!" She said with a wave as she turned around waltzing off the field.

"She definitely knows something is up Stiles!" Scott said hitting his best friend. "Stiles!"

Stiles was still in a trance as he watched Lydia walk off the field over to Jackson. He curled his lip when he saw them smile at each other as he walked her back to the parking lot.

"Stiles!" Scott said again.

"Sorry! Look we don't know anything. And even if we did what would you want us to do?" Stiles said putting on his lacrosse gloves.

"Not me, you. I want you to get close to her. Ask her what she knows. You know romance her a little bit. Get her to trust you." Scott said putting on his mask.

"Scott this girl doesn't even know my name. I've known everything about her since third grade and she doesn't even know my name! I try talking to her almost every day and she doesn't even notice me! You want me to romance a girl who doesn't even know I exist!" Stiles yelled gesturing over to Lydia.

"Uh… yes?" Scott said scratching the back of his head.

Stiles paused thinking it over.

"I'll see what I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles pulled his old blue jeep up to the front gates.

"Scott are you sure this is where she lives?" Stiles asked his friend on the phone.

"Yes that's the address that Derek gave me!" Scott said.

"Scott this house is like a million dollars." Stiles said in shock looking at the large black wired gate around the large property.

"The Martins are millionaires Stiles. Their family has been rich since like ancient times. That house is a multi million dollar home!" Scott said to his best friend.

"How do I even get in there?" Stiles said looking around with a scared face.

"I don't know knock on the door or something!"

"Gee knock on the front door that's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that? Oh wait it might be because I can't get to the front door through the giant fence!" Stiles yelled.

"Just figure something out! I need you to do this man!" Scott said and Stiles knew that if Scott was with him right now he would be giving him the big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you how it goes later." Stiles said hanging up the phone pulling up to the gate.

He saw a button that said push to talk.

"Hello?" He said pushing the button.

After about a minute of silence a female voice appeared on the other side.

"Hello who is this?" The voice said.

"This is Stiles Stilinski. Um I go to school with Lydia and I heard that she was attacked by an animal or something? I just wanted to check up on her and see how she was?" He said looking up to see a camera watching him.

"Ok come on in!" The voice said as the gates opened.

He pulled through and admired the drive to her house. There were beautiful trees and water fountains scarred across the front lawn as he traveled up the cobblestone path to the house.

Jumping out of his jeep he quickly felt under dressed in his flannel and jeans. Shrugging he knocked on the door.

"Hello! You're Stiles right? I'm Martha I work here. I'll show you up to Lydia." She said with a warm smile. Stepping into the house he was met by large ceilings, mirrors, statues, and books. Everything looked neat and elegant. In the main dining room he noticed a boy a little older than him sitting in a wheelchair working on a puzzle. He had slightly darker hair than Lydia but it was still unrecognizably strawberry blonde.

As Meredith led him up the grand staircase he couldn't help but notice family portraits. A tall serious looking man was seated with a striking woman sitting next to him. Behind the woman with a hand resting on her shoulder was boy about thirteen years old who seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sitting at the feet of the man with legs crossed and hands folded politely were two identical little girls probably eight years old. Both of whom looked as though they were suppressing a smile. One of the two girls had much curlier hair than the other but other than that they looked the same. Everyone in the family had the same color of hair and was dressed in black with the three females of the group wearing delicate pearl necklaces. They looked like a picture perfect family.

"That portrait was taken the year Sarah died." Martha said noticing that Stiles was staring. Stiles felt awkward being caught staring and averting his eyes letting the portrait go.

Martha came to a stop at the end of the hall and knocked on the door opening it up.

"Lydia there is a Stiles here to see you." Martha said opening the door for him.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Came a voice from within the room. Stiles grimaced and admired his shoelaces.

Martha blushed and looked at Stiles.

"She took something to calm her nerves. Go on in. I'm sure she would love to see one of her friends." Martha said exiting the room.

Friends? Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin? Stiles laughed at the idea.

He entered the room and felt even more out of place. Everything was white and in order. There was almost no color in the neatly organized spacious room except for the girl on the bed who was wearing purple silk pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rolling over on the bed to get a better look at the him.

He wrung his hands and awkwardly stammered. "I was just making sure you were ok."

Lydia went back to admiring her perfectly manicured lavender nails.

"Why?" And with that she patted a spot on the bed next to where she was laying down. Dumb struck he took a seat and tried desperately to find a place to put his clumsy hands.

"Because I was worried about you yesterday, I heard that you and whats his face were attacked at the movie store. How're feeling?" He said trying to avoid her eyes for fear he would freeze up in front of her.

She did the unthinkable and grabbed his arm and started stroking it. He sucked in some air and let it go reacting to her touch on his flannel. Was this really happening to him Stiles sitting in her bedroom with Lydia touching him?

"I feel," she sat up quickly and got very close to his face. So close that he could smell her floral perfume invade his senses. He breathed in again and wished desperately for his friends inhaler. "fantastic."

He blushed looking down at his hands that kept hitting his thigh to see if this was real. Looking up he noticed a pill bottle on her nightstands glass table top.

Reaching over to pick it up he realized that it said Andrew Martin.

"Bet you can't say I saw Suzie sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast?" He said making a joke out of it. He knew Lydia would never back down from a challenge and always had to be the best at everything. She looked him dead in the eye and began.

"I shaw Shuzie- I saw." She stopped mid sentence and stared at her wall with wide eyes.

"I saw…" The mood in the room changed from a hormonal teenager talking to his crush to something much deeper and darker.

"I saw." Lydia began again. Stiles knew something was up. Did she know something about the werewolves in town?

She looked so frightened and confused. Placing his hand on top of hers Stiles asked what she saw.

"Something."

"Something like, a mountain lion? Or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion." She said with no confidence still staring at the exact spot on the wall. Stiles could tell she was lying. That or she was believing a cover up story.

He reached over and grabbed a giraffe sitting by the corner of her bed.

"What is this?" He asked holding it up.

She looked at it with wide eyes quite adorably Stiles might add and replied a mountain lion.

"Okay, you are so out of it." Stiles said rolling his eyes. She gave up trying to remember animals and rested her head on his thigh causing him minor panic.

Lydia Martin had her head on his thigh. His thigh. Stiles Stilinski. He was panicking and could practically feel a panic attack coming on.

"Well I'm gonna go." He said standing up abruptly pointing towards the door exiting the room.

She groaned. "No stay."

He threw the door open and rushed back inside closing it.

"Me stay, me, you want me to stay." He said choking on his words.

She sat up again and seductively patted the bed next to her once more.

"Yes please."

Stiles had never run faster in his life than he did as he was running back towards the girls bed.

She reached up and caressed his face whispering stay.

Stiles was physically incapable of getting any words out. This was a dream. Lydia Martin with her hands on his face had to be a dream.

"Please Jackson, stay." She said soon followed by her passing out and falling back onto her pillow in a deep sleep.

"And were don't here." Stiles said defeated.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. Stiles picked it up wondering who it could be. Knowing that she was knocked out cold he figured it wouldn't hurt to look at it.

Opening it he saw a video. A video of the werewolf attack at the movie store.

Stiles had to call Scott.

Lydia knew.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude you should have seen it. She had her hands and her mouth all over me. We were kissing, there was hair pulling I mean we practically had sex." Stiles said putting on his lacrosse gear.

"That's funny Stiles because the last time you told me the story you guys just kissed, and the time before that she almost kissed you." Scott said pointing out Stiles growing story.

"Hey I don't have much ok. All I have is this dream. Let me have this." Stiles said holding onto his friends shoulders. Scott refused to meet his eyes. There was something wrong with his werewolf friend. Something was not right about him.

Stiles was worried about Scott. Tonight was the full moon and Scott was acting weird. It didn't help that there was lacrosse practice as well. He finished putting on his gear and gathered around for the team pep talk given to them by everyones favorite coach.

Outside of the locker rooms Lydia was talking with a friend. She was hoping to talk to Scott. She had a theory of what was happening to him. She did what she always did when faced with a problem and took it to her basement. There she pulled out the big bulletin board and thumb tacked all the evidence she had in specific patterns in order to find a solution.

She had come up with only one solution.

Scott McCall was the killer of all the people in Beacon Hills. And Lydia Martin was going to stop him.

She tried to act interested in what the girl in her chemistry class was talking about but all she could focus on was Scott and the tall guy coming out of the locker room.

"Look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl! I've been obsessing over since her since the freaking third grade!" Stiles said looking over at the girl who was wearing a pale pink dress with a pearl headband and white sandals. Stiles took note how she was dressed more casually than normally.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Scott said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He had bigger things on his mind which included turning into a werewolf and Stiles love life was not high on the list. Especially not if he had to go over to a girl he barely knew and try to small sexual arousal off of her. Normally he would do anything for his best friend but something was different about him. The full moon had to be affecting him.

"Umm I don't know to save myself utterly crushing humiliation thank you Scott! So please can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heart beat rises, if hormones come out-"

"Fine." Scott said angrily storming off to the girl waiting at the end of the hall way. He didn't even register his friends hyperactive thank you as another something inside of him snapped.

Why was he doing this? Why was he helping his best friend get a girl when he was having a hard time with Allison? Why should he do anything nice for him? Lydia was smart and hot. Why was only Stiles allowed to have her? Some primal instinct kicked in and Scott jerked out from his thoughts and shook his head.

Stiles fist pumped the air and ran off onto the field for practice.

"Hey Lydia can I talk to you?" Scott said practically pushing the girl she was talking to out of the way.

Lydia smirked and walked down the hallway to a secluded classroom knowing full well Scott was following her.

Before she could even confront him about the killings Scott began.

"Do you know if Allison still likes me?"

Lydia was taken aback. There was no way he actually cared right. He was a murderer not a teenage boy in love.

"Of course she still likes you." Lydia responded honestly never taking her eyes off of the boy looking for signals from his body language.

He smiled a little. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Lydia wrinkled her nose. This was not the way murderers acted.

"Of course she will always like you." She answered honestly again.

"As friends." She added quickly trying to see what reaction she would get out of him. "Just friends."

"Just friends." He repeated trying to see how the words tasted in his mouth.

"Yes. If you ask me. Of course nobody ever asks me which is stupid of them because I know all the answers." She got up from the desk she was leaning on and approached him very closely making sure she was getting in his face.

"Scott what are you? Have you killed people?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Scott was taking all of this in. Allison didn't like him anymore. Lydia thinks he has been killing people. He was confused and that primal instinct that happened before kicked in. All he could focus on was Lydias plump pink lips right in front of him and her fast heart rate. He looked her in her big brown eyes and could feel his eyes flicker the yellow wolf color.

Lydia noticed the eye flicker and backed up. Scott followed her and cornered her.

"Scott what jus-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Scott had his lips on hers.

He grabbed her head forcefully and she quickly forced him away from her. He let loose a growl before she grabbed a wooden pointer from behind her and jabbed him away from her with it. While he was distracted by the shove she ran out of the room.

Scott was angry but let her go.

"Hey what happened?" Stiles yelled as Scott entered the practice field adjusting his equipment.

"What do you mean? Scott asked indifferent to his friends desperation.

Stiles sat on the bench stunned. "Did she say anything did she say she liked me?" He asked throwing his hands in the air with raised eyebrows. "Did she imply she liked me?" He asked again before being cut off by Scott.

"Yeah, yeah she likes you. In fact she's totally into you." Scott said with a smirk looking up from his glove.

Stiles couldn't breathe. He was overjoyed and couldn't get words out. He didn't even notice his friends evil smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

"He asked you! He actually asked you to the winter formal! He only just broke up with me!" Lydia said clearly upset.

It was bad enough that her best friend was dragging her through the woods when she knew that Lydia hated the outdoors, and that she was right in the middle of watching a fascinating documentary on bioengineering used in the environment, but now her friend was telling her that she was going to the winter formal with her ex-boyfriend who she was clearly still in love with.

"Look I thought you guys broke up?" Allison observed while stepping over a large fallen tree.

Lydia who was trying to get out of a spiders web had to pause before gathering her thoughts.

"We did and I'm over it. Jackson clearly wasn't thinking straight. I mean it. There was something odd about him. He said I was dead weight and that I was holding him back which is weird because let's be honest I was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He seemed frantic. I don't know Allison something was off about him." Lydia mused while trying to avoid stepping in mud.

"Well I said yes. Are you sure you're ok with that?" Allison admitted looking back towards her friend who was clearly not enjoying the great outdoors.

"I guess. I mean we're not together and you said you're just going with friends and you're asking me to make sure it's ok so it you really want to then by all means go." Lydia said with a sigh stopping where her brunette friend had stop to give her a chance to catch up.

Allison gave a beautiful dimpled smile at Lydia who had started putting on hand sanitizer.

"Thank you Lydia that means a lot. I'm glad that we can find a way to work this out. I mean I'm going to the formal with your ex and you have kissed my ex so I guess we're even!" Allison said with a playful smirk as she resumed walking.

"How do you know about that? It was McCall wasn't it. I'm gonna kill him. I told you not to hang out with him. He's pretty dangerous you know. Also he kissed me ok. It was a one sided kiss. I did not want that at all. Like at all. I hate it when people touch my shoulder let alone put their mouth and germs all over my mouth." Lydia shuddered thinking of the 80 million germs that got transferred to her mouth from Scotts.

Allison just smiled and shook her head at her germophobe friend before getting down to the real reason she dragged Lydia out into the middle of the woods.

"I need to see what this arrow does. My aunt left it in plain sight so that I would find it. I think it has something to do with my family tree." Allison said preparing her bow.

She aimed at a tree and turned around to check on Lydia who had her eyes covered by her hands clearly not enjoying the experience.

She let released the arrow which exploded on impact.

"Allison are you sure about this? Do you really want to know all of your family's dirty secrets. I mean your aunt just casually left you an arrow that explodes on impact." Lydia said cautioning her friend. Lydia had a bad habit of becoming very protective over the people she loved. Allison was no exception. Lydia just wanted Allison to stay safe and happy, one more reason why she didn't want her hanging out with Scott McCall.

Lydia had been doing extensive research on Scott and all of the puzzle pieces she had. So far she had come up with no reason as to why he was visiting dead bodies in morgues and abandoned houses, and acquiring unbelievable lacrosse abilities overnight, and eyes that flash yellow.

Allison put her bow away and looked up at the Lydia.

"I need to know more. I need to learn the truth."

As Allison turned around to head home Lydia found herself agreeing.

Lydia needed to learn the truth about what was going on as well.


End file.
